Dolphin
A Dolphin is a neutral aquatic mob that can be found swimming in most bodies of water. Dolphins drop Raw Fish when killed. Overview As of DEV v8.0.0, the riding code for Dolphins has been improved. Behavior Dolphins will attack the player if provoked on Easy or higher difficulty. Types of Dolphins There are currently six types of Dolphins in the mod (from common to rare): * Blue: (common) * Green: (uncommon) * Purple: (rare) * Pink: (rare) * Dark: (extremely rare) * Albino: (ultra rare) The rarer the Dolphin, the faster it can swim in water whilst being ridden. Dolphins will only attack the player if they are attacked first. Dolphins are a more convenient method of transport than boats, and can easily be moved into another body of water with the help of a Fish Net. Purple and Blue Dolphins can often be mistaken for one another. The Purple Dolphin has more of a Pink tint on the tail, flippers and dorsal fin, whereas the Blue Dolphin has a Blue tint. Also the main body of the Purple Dolphin is a slightly darker Blue, almost Indigo. Blue Dolphins will have a lighter Blue color. Taming A Dolphin can be tamed in a similar way to a Horse, by right-clicking on it and mounting it until the naming screen appears. Feeding the Dolphin Raw Fish can increase the chances of taming it. The Dolphin may throw the player off a few times, but it will become tame if the player is persistent and the naming box has appeared. Dolphins can be healed with Raw Fish or Salmon. If Raw Fish doesn't work, they can be healed with a Splash Potion of Healing. Once a Dolphin has been tamed, the controls for riding it are the same as the controls for riding a Horse, except for the space-bar, which is instead used to ascend through the water. If the player is on a Dolphin and just remains motionless, the Dolphin will slowly sink, possibly drowning the player. In order to tame rarer Dolphins, the Dolphin may need to be fed more Raw Fish. Tamed Dolphins will still attack their owners if provoked, but not on Peaceful difficulty. To rename a Dolphin, right-click on it with a Book or a Medallion. Tamed Dolphins can not be caught in a Pet Amulet. Instead, a Fish Net can be used on it for safer transport. Breeding Tamed adult Dolphins can be bred if a player feeds them both Cooked Fish and keeps them away from other mobs, similar to the way that Horses are bred. For unknown reasons, possibly a bug, Juvenile Dolphins can be tamed and ridden immediately after birth. Two Dolphins of the same color will always have offspring of their color. Dolphins have a 'genetic value' from 1-6. (Blue = 1 and Albino = 6) - the same way Horses do. Mixing and matching Dolphins will have a 1/3 chance of obtaining a Purple or Dark Dolphin if the genetic value addition of the parents is 3 or 4 (e.g. a Blue Dolphin and a Green Dolphin), and there is a 1/10 chance of obtaining a Pink or Albino Dolphin if the genetic value addition equals to 5 or 6. For example, a Pink Dolphin (5) can be obtained in 1/10 of cases by breeding a Blue Dolphin (1) and a Dark Dolphin (4), or by breeding a Green Dolphin (2) plus a Purple Dolphin (3). 'Genetic Values': *Blue = 1 *Green = 2 *Purple = 3 *Dark = 4 *Pink = 5 *Albino = 6 Gallery 2014-10-27 10.31.44.png|An Albino Dolphin. 2014-10-27 10.31.03.png|A Pink Dolphin. 2014-10-27 10.32.42.png|A Green Dolphin. 2014-10-27 10.32.28.png|A Purple Dolphin. 2014-10-27 10.32.16.png|A Dark Dolphin. 2014-10-27 10.32.04.png|A Blue Dolphin. 2014-10-27 10.30.41.png|All of the types of Dolphins. Trivia * Due to having a similar body shape, players may sometimes mistake Dolphins for Sharks; however, the biggest difference between Dolphins and Sharks is that Dolphins make sounds whereas Sharks are silent. Sharks are also hostile and will attack the player on sight but Dolphins will only attack if provoked. Category:Mobs Category:Aquatic Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Breedable Mobs Category:Mountable Mobs Category:Mammals Category:Vertebrate